Weltensprung
by LuciaBlack
Summary: was passiert wenn sich voldi verliebt? was ist snape wirklich für ein mensch? kann harry wirklich allein die zaubererwelt retten?und was war mit sirius black? mehr erfahrt ihr beim lesen...gACHTUNG NEUES CHAP!
1. Default Chapter

Dies ist also unser erster gemeinsamer Versuch, uns produktiv zu zeigen und selbst ma ne Story zu schreiben. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass unsere Geschichte gern gelesen wird (also bitte viele Reviews! *bettel* Lucia & Robbyn (erreichbar unter Mail: blacky1609@lycos.de (Lucia) & RobbynBlack@web.de (Robbyn) )  
  
Gut also, wir verkaufen nix.haben die Charas von Frau Rowling nur geliehen.leider auch net erfunden.wir verdienen auch nix.das müsstes gewesen sein.viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
.~*~*~*~Weltensprung~*~*~*~  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein sonniger Ferientag im Leben von Lucia und Robbyn. Sie selbst saß wie immer vor ihrem PC und las *Fanfictions* während Robbyn in ihrem Zimmer nebenan zum x-ten Mal im fünften Harry Potter Buch herumschmökerte.  
  
Mit einem Mal kam Mia ins Zimmer gestürmt und die beiden Mädchen ließen das Buch sowie die Internetseite so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.  
  
"Verschwinde!" fuhr Robbyn sie an.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Lucia.  
  
"Wenn Mum wüsste, was ihr hier macht." begann die kleine Schwester.  
  
"Was soll sie denn wissen?" fragte Lucia scheinheilig.  
  
"Ihr, ihr lest die Bücher" und sie wies auf die Ecke des Potterbandes, welcher unter der Bettkante hervorlugte.  
  
"Shit" meinte Robbyn und schob das Buch weiter drunter. "und was willst du jetzt machen? Verschwinde zu deinen Puppen!" meinte sie dann jedoch nur noch.  
  
"Genau, kümmre dich um dein Zeug und."  
  
"Gar nichts werd ich, ihr könnt mich nicht für dumm verkaufen!" unterbrach Mia Lucia aufgebracht.  
  
"Süße, wir verkaufen dich nicht für dumm, ehrlich das brauchen wir gar nicht." Erwiderte die 17-jährige.  
  
Mia strich sich zornig durch das pinkfarbene Haar und wollt gerade loskeifen, als Lucia und Robbyn gleichzeitig *Silentio* schrieen.  
  
Dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Das licht im Raum wurde immer heller, die Geräusche um sie herum verstummten und beide sahen noch die weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Schwester bevor sie die Augen schlossen, da das Licht mittlerweile schmerzhaft grell geworden war.  
  
Das Zimmer um sie herum fing an sich immer schneller im kreis zu drehen, bis man nur noch verschwommen die Gegenstände erkennen konnte. Das nächste was die drei vernahmen, war ein dumpfer Knall, mit dem sie auf kalten Steinfließen landeten.  
  
Lucia hatte sich als erstes gefasst und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Sie erkannte Robbyn neben sich, die wie gebannt an die Decke starrte.  
  
"Lucia, das erinnert mich hier alles so an Hogwarts, was meinst du?"  
  
"Nee, das kann nicht sein, wie soll denn das gehen, " sagte diese, sah aber dann auch zur Decke und hielt inne. "Wow!"  
  
Nun war auch Mia zu sich gekommen und sah sich erschrocken um. "Nein!" entfuhr es ihr.  
  
Jetzt erkannte auch die beiden anderen die vielen Schüler, die sich mittlerweile um sie geschart hatten.  
  
"Wo,. wo sind wir?" fragte Mia zögernd.  
  
"Mit etwa 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, falls dir das was sagt." Erklärte Lucia sachlich.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei sprang die kleine Schwester auf. Auch die beiden anderen erhoben sich.  
  
"Das ist alles Eure Schuld", schrie Mia, "ihr habt mich hierher gebracht! Hättet ihr bloß nicht diesen blöden Spruch gesagt!!" Sie stürmte auf Robbyn zu und wollt auf sie einschlagen. Diese jedoch hielt krampfhaft deren Arme fest.  
  
"Wag es ja nicht! Was nützt es dir, Schuldige zu suchen. Glaubst du ich wollte hierher kommen?! Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass der Spruch funktioniert und dann auch noch so daneben geht. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen.!!"  
  
"Wenn ich Sie unterbrechen dürfte!"  
  
Die drei Mädchen drehten sich gleichzeitig um und erkannten den weißhaarigen alten Mann.  
  
"Direktor Dumbledore?" entfuhr es Robbyn.  
  
"Sie kennen mich?"  
  
"Ja klar, Sie sind der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und nach Harry Potter sind Sie Voldemorts gefürchtetster Feind!" komplettierte Lucia, während Mia nur ungläubig daneben stand.  
  
Dumbledore musterte die drei. "Und dürfen wir auch erfahren, wer Sie sind?"  
  
"Also, das ist Mia, 15 Jahre, das da ist Robbyn, 17 Jahre und ich heiße Lucia und bin 19. wir sind Geschwister."  
  
"Gut, Ihr Problem kenne ich ja bereits durch ihre kleine, nun ja. Diskussion, wir werden eine Lösung finden! Es könnte nur etwas dauern, das heißt sie müssten solange hier bleiben. Das Schuljahr hat gerade erst begonnen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben auf die Häuser aufgeteilt werden? Jedoch zunächst nicht am gesamten unterricht teilnehmen, das erkläre ich Ihnen später in meinem Büro."  
  
Er sah sie fragend über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille an.  
  
Lucia und Robbyn nickten zustimmend. Mia starrte immer noch ins Leere.  
  
"Gut, Minerva den Hut bitte!"  
  
Eine ältere streng aussehende Frau kam zu Ihnen und setzte Mia den sprechenden Hut auf. Dieser verzog das Gesicht. Lucia drehte sich zu Robbyn "Hufflepuff"? fragte sie leise. Robbyn konnte ihr Kichern kaum unterdrücken.  
  
Und tatsächlich schrie der Hut nach einigen Sekunden:  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Siegessicher drehte sich Lucia wieder zu Robbyn um. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen und stapfte als nächste auf den Hut zu. Dieser blieb erst mal eine Weile ruhig und Robbyn sah aus, als ob sie ein ernstes Zwiegespräch mit ihm führe. Letztendlich kam die Antwort des Hutes:  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Na dann mal los", sagte sich Lucia und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, wo sie von Prof. McGonagall den Hut aufgesetzt bekam.  
  
Robbyn, die daneben stand, wog in Gedanken die Chancen für Gryffindor bzw. Slytherin ab. Der Hut schien anscheinend dasselbe Problem zu haben und verzog sich nachdenklich.  
  
Lucia saß währenddessen ruhig auf dem Stuhl und hatte ihr Pokerface aufgesetzt. Als der Hut schließlich lautstark "Slytherin" verkündete erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, welches jedoch sofort verschwand, als sie dem eisigen Blick von Professor Snape begegnete.  
  
"Drei Schwestern, in drei verschiedenen Häusern.dass ist äußerst selten" murmelte Dumbledore leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich möchte Sie drei bitten nach dem Abendessen unverzüglich in meinem Büro zu erscheinen um das Weitere zu besprechen. Und nun folgen Sie bitte Ihren Hauslehrern zu Ihren Quartieren!"  
  
Lucia und Robbyn wandten sich zu Prof. McGonnagall und Prof. Snape, einzig Mia blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
"Was ist Mia, du musst zu Prof. Sprout", rief Lucia ihr zu und wies dabei auf eine kleine rundliche Frau mit freundlichen Augen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Mia um und stolzierte auf Mme Sprout zu.  
  
*Erzählt von Lucia*  
  
Immer noch verwirrt lief ich hinter Professor Snape her und hatte mühe mich dem Tempo anzupassen. Vor einer kahlen Steinmauer blieb er stehen.  
  
"Ich habe beschlossen, Ihnen erst mal ein Einzelzimmer zuzuteilen. Kleidung werden Sie im Schrank finden. Alles Weitere wird Professor Dumbledore heute Abend klären. Das Passwort lautet "Mondschein"."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand im Dunklen der Kerker.  
  
"Gut!", dachte ich, "Unnahbar wie im Buch. Der wird sich noch wundern."  
  
"Mondschein!", rief ich und hinter der Steinwand öffnete sich eine Tür.  
  
Mir bot sich ein traumhafter Anblick: Die kalten Steinwände wurden durch dunkle hölzerne Möbel verdeckt. Langsam schweifte mein Blick durch das Zimmer und blieb dann an dem riesigen Himmelbett hängen. Die Bettwäsche war aus schwarz- weiß gestreiftem Satin.  
  
"Gut", dachte ich, "wäre sie wenigstens ganz schwarz, könnte ich mich hier wohl fühlen."  
  
Kurz darauf begann sich die Wäsche völlig schwarz zu färben. Total perplex lies sich Lucia auf den weichen Teppich am Boden sinken.  
  
*Erzählt von Robbyn*  
  
Professor McGonnagall führte mich durch endlose Gänge bis wir vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen blieben.  
  
"Gottesanbeterin", sagte die Lehrerin und das Bild klappte zur Seite.  
  
"Merke dir das Passwort. Du kommst mit Hermine Granger in ein Zimmer - sie ist in deinem Alter."  
  
Wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und McGonnagall rief Hermine zu sich. Ein Mädchen mit braunem buschigem Haar kam heran.  
  
"Miss Granger sie werden in Zukunft ihr Zimmer mit Robbyn teilen und ihr alles Nötige - was sie noch nicht weiß erklären. Robbyn, der Schulleiter erwartet sie nach dem Essen in seinem Büro. Sie wissen wo es liegt?"  
  
"Klar, hinter dem steinernem Wasserspeier. Das Passwort ist irgendeine Süßigkeit."  
  
Über Professor McGonnagall Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, welches aber auch sogleich wieder verschwand und sie wieder ernst wurde.  
  
"Ich erwarte Pünktlichkeit von ihnen!", sagte sie streng. Ich nickte.  
  
Nachdem die Lehrerin gegangen war, drehte ich mich zu ihrer neuen Zimmergenossin um.  
  
"Komm, ich zeig dir unser Zimmer" und wir verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
*Erzählt von Mia *  
  
Total sauer folgte ich der dicken Frau, die sich schwerfällig die Gänge entlang bewegte. Meine bekloppten Schwestern hatten mich in eine völlig irreale Welt manövriert in der ich keine Sekunde länger bleiben wollte, sie aber auch nicht verlassen konnte.  
  
'Ich kann verstehen, warum meine Schwestern hier sind. Schließlich haben die sich für diese "Welt" interessiert. Aber weshalb bin ich hier her gekommen, wo ich doch nie etwas mit diesem Scheiß zu tun haben wollte?  
  
Ich wurde durch eine piepsige Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und blieb stehen.  
  
Die Lehrerin hatte das Passwort "Dachsbau" genannt und führte mich in einen Raum hinter dem Bild.  
  
"Hier ist nun für die nächste Zeit dein Zuhause. Du wohnst mit anderen Mädchen deines Alters in einem dieser Mädchenschlafsäle. Ich werde dich nach dem Essen zum Direktor begleiten."  
  
Nachdem sie gegangen war, setzte ich mich auf das einzige freie Bett des Mädchenzimmers.  
  
'Ich soll also mit drei anderen das Zimmer teilen. Na prima! Ich will mein Einzelzimmer zurück!!' Wütend erhob ich mich und ging zum Fenster. Der Himmel war mittlerweile von dichten Wolken bedeckt die kaum einen Sonnenstrahl durchließen.  
  
Blitze zuckten bereits am Himmel, der Wind beugte die mächtigen Baumkronen und lautes Donnern kündigte das aufziehende Unwetter an.  
  
* Erzählt von Severus Snape *  
  
Es überraschte mich sehr, dass tatsächlich eines der drei Grazien in mein Haus kam. Schließlich ist Slytherin dafür bekannt, nur Magier mit Zaubererblut aufzunehmen.  
  
Was soll ich mit einer absolut unerfahrenen Muggel anfangen, die sowieso für diese Schule zu alt ist?  
  
Dumbledore wird sicher verstehen, dass sie nicht bleiben können.  
  
* erzählt von Albus Dumbledore *  
  
Ich muss schon zugeben, dass es in der Tat sehr seltsam ist, dass die drei Schwestern hier gelandet sind.  
  
Grübelnd setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und blätterte nachdenklich in einem Buch. Plötzlich durchkam mich eine Vorahnung und ich holte mein Denkarium heraus und suchte. 'Da! Das muss es sein.Nein, das ist doch unmöglich.'  
  
Eilig erhob ich mich und ging zum Kamin. "Severus, kannst du bitte sofort zu mir kommen?" Im Feuer erschien dessen Kopf von Professor Snape im Kamin, der mir recht knapp mitteilte, dass er in Kürze bei mir auftaucht.  
  
Und kaum zehn Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür meines Büros.  
  
"Komm doch rein, Severus! Tee? Kaffee?"  
  
"Tee ist ok, danke!" grummelnd setzte er sich in den nächstbesten Sessel vorm Kamin. "Was gibt's denn so Wichtiges, Albus? Du weißt doch, dass ich viel zu tun hab."  
  
"Ich weiß Severus, aber ich habe Erstaunliches herausgefunden. Schau dir das an, " sagte der alte Mann und hielt ihm sein Denkarium vor die Nase. Siehst und denkst du was ich denke?"  
  
Snape senkte seinen Blick in das Gefäß. nach einer Weile hob er ernst den Kopf.  
  
"Ich denke du hast Beachtliches herausgefunden. Wir dürfen und können es Kindern nicht vorenthalten!", schnell trank er seinen Tee aus und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Severus, sei doch bitte heute Abend anwesend, wenn ich es den Dreien beibringe." Die Antwort war ein kurzes Nicken mit dem dieser aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Tbc. Bitte viele Reviews.danke..*gg* 


	2. teil2

2.Kapitel  
  
Langsam wurde es Zeit zum Abendessen und die Drei begaben sich in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu gemeinsam an den Slytherintisch. Lucia beugte sich zu Robbyn hinüber und raunte ihr zu: "Der Snape hat mir ein Einzelzimmer zugeteilt, direkt neben seinem Labor."  
  
"Meinst du, wir dürfen überhaupt an einem Tisch sitzen?" fragte nun Mia, die die ganze Zeit kein Wort von sich gegeben hat und nur wie versteinert auf ihrem Platz saß.  
  
"Nuja, ich denke schon.es hat ja noch keiner was dagegen gesagt."  
  
"Stellt euch vor was mir passiert ist. Ich komme so in mein Zimmer und seh mich um. Die Bettwäsche auf meinem Bett hat die Farbe gewechselt."begann Lucia.  
  
"Na und!", entgegnete Mia, "Schau dir doch mal dieses miese Wetter an. Ständiger Regen - das geht doch total auf meine Sommerbräune. Nicht nur das es immer schlechter wird. Es ändert sich dauernd. Diese Welt hier ist echt voll bekloppt!"  
  
Robbyn blieb ruhig und als Mia fertig war, schaute sie die beiden ernst an und meinte: "Seht mal her", sagte sie und stellte ein Glas Wasser vor sich hin. Sie hob ihre Hand in Richtung des Glases und begann sie hin und her zu schwenken, um sie dann zur Faust zu ballen. Die beiden Andren blickten abwartend auf das Glas Wasser, welches zu wackeln begann. Es zersprang urplötzlich in tausend Teile und das Wasser ergoss sich über den Tisch.  
  
Auch am Lehrertisch bekamen nun zwei Personen große Augen, als sie das Geschehen am Slytherintisch verfolgten. Dumbledore sowie Professor Snape standen abrupt auf.  
  
Snape kam auf die drei zu. "Mitkommen ihr drei, sofort! Dumbledore erwartet euch. Sprachs und ging mit wehendem Umhang voraus. Schnell erhoben sich die Mädchen und liefen ihm nach. Vor der Bürotür Dumbledores blieben sie stehen. Nachdem Snape das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, bewegte sich der steinerne Phönix und brachte eine Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein. Im Büro angekommen bot der Direktor ihnen an, Platz zu nehmen. Tee und Kekse standen schon bereit. Während Mia den Schulleiter hasserfüllt anstarrte, wechselt Lucias Blick fragend zwischen den Zauberern. Robbyn sah sich derweile staunend im Büro um. Sie hatte es sich genauso vorgestellt. Regale mit alten Büchern vollgestopft - Bilder von alten Zauberern hingen an den Wänden - sie fühlte sich sofort wohl. Ihr Blick blieb jedoch an dem großen roten Vogel hängen. Dieser wand ihr seine Kopf zu, erhob sich und lies sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder. Entschuldigend sah Robbyn zum Direktor auf. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über dessen Gesicht, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst.  
  
"Ich möchte gleich auf den Punkt kommen.", begann er, "wir haben herausgefunden wieso ihr hier seid! Aber seht selbst!" sagte er und reicht ihnen das Denkarium.  
  
*Rückblick vor 15 Jahren*  
  
Sirius saß neben einer braunhaarigen, jungen Frau auf dem Sofa vorm Kamin in Dumbledores Büro. "Ich weiß nicht was ich sonst tun soll, Albus! Wir haben gar keine andere Möglichkeit.", begann er. "Der dunkle Lord wird wieder stärker, sie sind hier in unserer Welt nicht mehr sicher. Es wird das Beste sein sie in der Muggelwelt zur Adoption frei zu geben.", endete die Frau mit Tränen in den Augen.  
  
"Aber was wenn sie ihre Kräfte entfalten? Das währe sehr unpassend in einer Welt in der Zauberei verpönt ist!", entgegnete Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
  
"Das würde nicht passieren, wenn sie sich nicht mit Magie beschäftigen.", entgegnete Sirius.  
  
~ Szenenwechsel ~  
  
Langsam erhielt der Raum Konturen und die Mädchen wussten wieder, wo sie waren. "Sirius Black ist unser Vater?!", riefen Robbyn und Lucia wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Und wer ist das?", kam es gelangweilt von Mia.  
  
"Sirius ist momentan auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Und er ist unschuldig. Er gehörte zu den Rumtreibern und war auch ein Griffendor.", erklärte Robbyn. "Und er steht seit der Schulzeit mit Professor Snape auf Kriegsfuß!", vervollständigte Lucia. "Und woher wissen sie das alles?", fragte Snape erstaunt. "Die lesen die verbotenen Bücher!!", erklärte Mia.  
  
"Verbotene Bücher?", wiederholte der Direktor und sein Blick wechselte fragend zwischen den Mädchen.  
  
"Ach Quatsch - verboten. Das stimmt nicht, die kann jeder lesen.", verteidigte sie Lucia. "Dadurch wissen wir mehr über sie als ihre Schüler je erfahren werden - ach so können sie mir das hier mal erklären?", fragte Robbyn und fixierte ein Buch aus dem Regal neben ihr mit dem Blick und bewegte sacht die Hand, sodass das Buch nun langsam in Richtung Tisch schwebte.  
  
"Kannst du das schon lange?"  
  
"Erst seitdem ich hier bin. Es passiert einfach, auch wenn ich das", sie zeigte auf das Buch, "nur mit den Augen fixiere, nur ist das net so einfach. Außerdem hab ich mal was über Handmagie gelesen und mal probiert.wie man sieht. Aber sehen sie sich mal das von Lucia an!"  
  
"Ich garantiere für nichts!", begann Lucia.  
  
Kurze Zeit später wechselte die Farbe von Snapes sonst schwarzen Roben in ein schillerndes grün, dann in blau und zum Schluss wieder in schwarz.  
  
"Ich muss schon sagen, Severus, Farbe steht dir!", schmunzelte Dumbledore, "Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
"Na ja, ich hab mich einfach gefragt ob diese Farben ihnen auch stehen würden und habe mir sie so vorgestellt.", erklärte Lucia.  
  
~*~  
  
"Die Entwicklung ihrer Kräfte scheint erstaunlich schnell zu gehen, was sicherlich mit der jetzigen Umgebung zusammen hängt. Wir werden sie nächste Woche testen und dann entscheiden in welche Klassenstufe sie kommen."  
  
Der Schulleiter wandte sich an Lucia: "Sie werden aufgrund ihres Alters Privatunterricht bekommen. Den Plan besprechen sie besser mit ihrem Hauslehrer." "Ansonsten ist es ihnen nicht erlaubt ohne Begleitung eines Lehrkörpers nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie können Punkte für ihr eigenes Haus Bekommen und auch verlieren. Sie werden ihren Familiennamen Black tragen - sonst noch fragen?"  
  
"Wann kann ich endlich wieder zurück? Das Wetter hier ist so wechselhaft - Sonne gibt es gar nicht und meine Bräune geht daher auch schon ganz weg!!", warf Mia zornig ein.  
  
Draußen begann es zu stürmen und der Hagel prasselte gegen das Fenster.  
  
"Normal ist das sicher nicht.", begann der Schulleiter verwundert, "wir haben hier um diese Zeit eigentlich sehr schönes Wetter."  
  
"Miss Black", wand sich Snape an Lucia, "folgen sie mir! Ich möchte mit ihnen den Lehrplan besprechen!"  
  
Beide verließen da Zimmer, zuvor warf Lucia noch einem Blick auf Mias pinke Haare, die sich sofort hellblau färbten.  
  
Mia bemerkte es erst als Lucia gegangen war. Geschockt sah sie sich ihre Haare an und dann zu Robbyn herüber.  
  
"Komm, gehen wir in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht lässt es sich rückgängig machen, nicht dass mir pink gefallen würde."  
  
Sie zerrte Mia aus dem Büro und ging in die Richtung, in der sie die Bibliothek vermutete. 'Sie hat so schon genug gegen unsere jetzige Situation, da soll sie nicht auch noch wegen ihrer Haarfarbe in Tränen ausbrechen.'  
  
Sie hatten die Bibliothek erreicht. Robbyn erkannte an einem Tisch Hermine mit Ron und Harry sitzen, an einem anderen Tisch saßen Draco und ein paar andere Slytherins über den Tagespropheten gebeugt.  
  
Robbyn schob Mia in Richtung der Gryffendors. "Hi, stören wir? Hermine, Ron, Harry das ist Mia." "Sag mal", begann Ron und deutete auf Mia, "hattest du nicht pinke Haare gehabt?" Mia sah zornig hoch und Blitze begannen am Himmel zu zucken. "Das habe ich meiner 'lieben' Schwester zu verdanken", antwortete sie herablassend.  
  
Robbyn lächelte entschuldigend in die Runde und zwang Mia auf einen Stuhl.  
  
"Sie hat nichts für Magie übrig, ähnlich wie deine Tante, Harry. Das mit den Haaren hat Mia den Rest gegeben. Kennt ihr nen Zauber, mit dem man das wieder rückgängig machen kann?"  
  
"Ja klar, warte." Hermine schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab und die blaue Farbe wechselt sofort wieder in pink. Mia erhob sich und stürmte aus dem Raum. Robbyn lies sich auf den nun freien Stuhl sinken. "Ist sie immer so herablassend?", fragte Harry. "Na ja, sie ist manchmal schon ziemlich arrogant und meint alles zu wissen. Aber hier ist sie auf völlig neuem Terrain, damit hat sie wohl ein Problem."  
  
"Apropos 'Problem' und 'arrogant', ratet mal wer gerade auf uns zusteuert!?" Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Na Potter, zeigst du deinem neuen Fan die große Welt der Magie? Oder klärst du diese Muggel über die Freunde und Feinde der Griffendor auf?"  
  
Robbyn erhob sich und stellte sich direkt vor den Slytherin.  
  
"Ich bin soviel ein Muggel wie du einer bist, Malfoy. Harry hat dich mit keinem Wort erwähnt, so interessant bist du nun auch wieder nicht! UND ich bin nicht sein Fan, übrigens bist du mir als Frettchen um einiges sympathischer!"; Sie funkelte ihn aus ihren blauen Augen wütend an. Draco sah immer noch total gelassen aus, doch konnte man in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ebenfalls wütend war.  
  
"Woher weißt du das von mir?", fragte er so leise, dass nur Robbyn es verstand. "Ich weiß mehr über dich als du denkst, Draco Malfoy, überzeugter Slytherin! Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht in die Fußstapfen deines Vaters treten wirst?!" Mit diesen Worten verlies sie die Bibliothek. Es war ihr egal was dieser Slytherin über sie dachte und seine Arroganz ging ihr ziemlich auf den Nerv. Gut, er sah echt gut aus - aber er war vom Charakter her so ein Arsch.  
  
Nachdenklich und zugleich wütend ging sie durch Hogwarts Gänge, bis sie dann vor der Eingangshalle zum stehen kam. Kurzentschlossen verlies sie das Schloss und steuerte den Quidditschplatz an. Dort angekommen sah sie staunend in die Luft. Über ihr flog eine Schülerin gerade ein paar Schlaufen. Als sie Robbyn bemerkte, kam sie im Sturzflug herunter.  
  
"Hi, bin Cho Cang, du bist eine von den Neuen, oder, Robbyn glaub ich?" "Ja hast Recht. Du bist Sucher von Rawenclaw - und Harry steht auf dich!", sie sah Cho erschrocken an. "Das hätte ich jetzt besser nicht sagen sollen."  
  
"Ach, schon ok. Das weiß ich doch. Kannst du fliegen? ... doofe Frage. soll ich dir das Fliegen beibringen?"  
  
"Ja klar, das wär echt super!"  
  
"Gut, warte kurz, ich hol' noch schnell nen Besen!"  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam die Rawenclaw mit einem zweiten Besen angerannt. Robbyn sah ihn kritisch an. "Ein Sauberwisch"  
  
"Ja, bessere haben wir nicht . momentmal, woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Em, das steht in den Büchern - in unserer Welt gibt es Bücher über Harry Potter - da steht so was drin."  
  
"Ah.", Cho zweifelte immer noch, "egal, fangen wir an! Setz dich auf den Besen und Stoß dich vom Boden ab!"  
  
Robbyn tat, wie ihr geheißen und schwebte sogleich über dem Boden. "Wow"  
  
"Tolles Gefühl, nicht? Wenn du den Stiel bewegst, lenkst du den Besen - versuch's mal!"  
  
Robbyn zog den Besen nach oben, lehnte sich nach vorne und der Besen flog steil nach oben. Jetzt, wo sie wusste wie es funktionierte, versuchte sie einige Manöver, von Schrauben bis Schlangenlinien. Es lief alles ganz gut, trotz des schlechten Wetters. Erschöpft hielt sie neben Cho und strich sich die blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Du bist wirklich gut. Und so sicher schon beim ersten Mal. Wollen wir etwas Quaffelspielen?"  
  
"Klar., ich brauch nur. ne kurze . Pause.", antwortete die Griffendor.  
  
Cho kam nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Quaffel zurück und warf ihn Robbyn zu. Sie warfen ihn sich regelmäßig zu, bis beide völlig erschöpft landeten. Nachdem sie die Besen und den Quaffel weggebracht hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam zur großen Halle. Erst dort trennten sie sich und Robbyn ging zum Griffendortisch, dort setzte sie sich zu Hermine und sah sich suchend um.  
  
"Wen suchst du?", fragte Neville. "Fred und George" Neville sah sie entgeistert an. "Na die Weasleyzwillinge, weißt du wen ich meine?" "Ja.ja schon, aber die sind doch schon seid zwei Jahren weg!"  
  
"Ach, dann seid ihr jetzt in eurem siebten Schuljahr, gut, Ron - gibst du mir mal bitte den Kürbissaft?" Ron reichte ihr den Krug, "Woher weißt du von meinen Brüdern?" "Wurden auch in den Büchern erwähnt.", schloss sie das Thema ab.  
  
"Hey, Robbyn, Hab dich vorhin fliegen sehen. Hast du Lust im Team als Jägerin zu spielen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Na wenn du meinst, dass ich gut genug bin, gerne. Wer spielt denn außer dir und Ron noch mit?"  
  
"Ginny und Seamus als Jäger, Euan und Hannah sind Treiber. Mittlerweile sind wir eigentlich ein starkes Team, gut dann bist du hiermit aufgenommen!"  
  
Harry und Ron erklärten ihr noch die Spielregeln. Nach dem Essen gingen sie gemeinsam zum Griffendorturm.  
  
"Robbyn, du hast doch sicher bald Prüfungen, kommst du noch mal mit in die Bibliothek? Ich brauche etwas zu lesen und du musst dich ja auch vorbereiten!", meinte Hermine. "Sie hat nämlich die diesjährigen Bücher schon durchgearbeitet, immerhin hat das Schuljahr gerade erst begonnen!", entgegnete Ron. Robbyn und Harry mussten sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie wussten beide über Hermines Hobby bescheit und respektierten es. Also gingen die beiden Mädchen zur Bibliothek und suchten sich dort einen Tisch. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand weiter im Raum, es hatte ja auch noch keine Hausaufgaben gegeben. Neugierig sah sich Robbyn die Bücher an. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie vollgepackt mit Büchern zum Tisch zurück. Hermine schnappte sich sofort das Oberste. "Handmagie - leicht erlernt" "Du weißt aber, dass man dafür die Fähigkeit haben muss?"  
  
Robbyn nickte und erzählte ihr von Dumbledors Vermutung. "Wow, du musst wissen, es gab schon seit langem keinen Handmagier mehr.", sie sah sich die anderen Bücher an. "Die sind gut.was ist mit dem, glaubst du nicht, dass das zu schwer ist?"  
  
"Der Patronus? Einen Versuch ist es immerhin Wert. Bei meinem ersten Mal wird es eh zu einer starken Energieentladung kommen. Da ist es besser etwas Schwieriges zu nehmen."  
  
"Na dann, zeig mal!"  
  
Robbyn konzentrierte sich und sagte den Spruch.  
  
Und tatsächlich strömte aus ihren Fingerspitzen weißer Rauch. Nach dem dritten Versuch schaffte sie es endlich. Es bildete sich ein weißer Löwe. In dem Moment betrat eine weitere Person den Raum.  
  
"Malfoy" stieß Hermine aus.  
  
"Granger, ich bezweifle das das", er deutete auf den Löwen, "dein Werk ist."  
  
"Malfoy, du solltest wissen, dass sich bei mir ein Falke bildet! Robbyn hat ihn geschaffen."  
  
"Black? Wenn du überall so gut bist, kommst du noch in unseren Jahrgang!", sage er entsetzt.  
  
"Wieso gut? Bekommst du das etwa nicht hin?"  
  
"Klar, das ist doch einfach! Nur das mein Patronus eine Schlange ist."  
  
"Komm, lass uns gehen.", meinte Hermine und erhob sich.  
  
Robbyn nahm ihre Bücher und sie gingen zum Griffendorturm.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte sie sich im Schlafsaal aufs Bett und begann zu lesen. Irgendwann schlief sie dann auch über dem Buch ein 


	3. teil3

@Pe: schön dass wir wenigstens eine fleißige reviewerin ham.. *g* zu den Bücher.: wir sind von der Situation zuhause bei uns ausgegangen und da ist es schon ein kleines Problem gewisse Bücher zu lesen.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
*Erzählt von Lucia*  
  
'Privatunterricht! Wie kann man sich so etwas ausdenken! Ich wette, Snape kann uns nicht leiden- jetzt wo er weiß, das wir soviel über ihn wissen.'  
  
Langsam schlurfte ich in Richtung Snapes Kerker. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihm. Unschlüssig blieb ich vor seiner Tür stehen. Schließlich gab ich mir nen Ruck und klopfte an. Doch keiner öffnete.  
  
'Er meinte doch nicht etwa seine Privatgemächer?' mit dem Gedanken begab ich mich in die Richtung. Doch wo war ich? Langsam wusste ich es nicht mehr. Die Gänge im Kerker waren mehr als verwirrend. So blieb ich stehen, um mich zu orientieren. Um mich herum erleuchteten nur zwei Fackeln die Kreuzung an der ich angelangt war. Alles war plötzlich so und bekannt. Aus dem Bauch heraus entschied ich mich geradeaus weiter zu gehen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war es so dunkel, dass ich kaum die Hand von Augen erkannte. Kurz darauf stieß ich mit jemand zusammen.  
  
"Scheiße, welcher Idiot streunt hier rum." stieß ich hervor, als ich mich langsam aufrappelte.  
  
"Miss Black!" ertönte eine eisige Stimme vor mir. "Das habe ich überhört!"  
  
"Ach Sie sind's Professor, da bin ich aber froh!" entgegnete ich sarkastisch. "Zu Ihnen wollte ich sowieso gerade."  
  
"Folgen Sie mir, Sie sind ja völlig orientierungslos!"  
  
Schnell hastete ich hinter ihm her und wäre fast noch einmal in ihn reingelaufen, als er nach zahlreichen Biegungen unvermittelt vor einer Steinwand stehen blieb.  
  
"Schlange", sagte ich und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
"Woher.?" begann er und starrte mich erschrocken an.  
  
"Weiß ich auch nicht, mir kam so ein Gedanke und wie Sie sehen war's wohl der Richtige. Keine Ahnung woher ich das wusste." Ich schaute ihn entschuldigend an.  
  
"Sie machen mir Angst Miss Black, Sie wissen zuviel. Aber jetzt kommen Sie erst mal rein. Wie wär's mit Tee, während wir den stundenplan besprechen?"  
  
Seine Räume waren in warmen dunklen Farben gehalten und es sah recht gemütlich aus.  
  
*Erzählt von Severus Snape*  
  
Wiedereinmal ging ich durch die Gänge um den Schülern Punke abzuziehen. Plötzlich rennt die Tochter meines Erzfeindes in mich rein. 'Hübsch ist sie ja, aber so sarkastisch und sie weiß soviel über mich!'  
  
"Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht an so etwas denken, wie komme ich nur darauf?"  
  
'Woher weiß sie mein Passwort? Das Ganze wird mir zu gefährlich. Sie schien schon zu wissen, wo sie hinkam, bevor sie den Hut aufhatte.'  
  
Ohne jedoch weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief ich mit ihr zu meinen Privaträumen. *ende*  
  
"Gerne! Und wie soll das alles aussehen mit dem Privatunterricht?" fragte Lucia mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens auf den Lippen.  
  
"Wie wär's, wenn wir erst einmal die anderen Fächer festlegen. Du wirst Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Flugunterricht und VDDK haben. Die anderen Fächer lassen wir außen vor."  
  
"Und was ist mit Arithmatik? Und Kräuterkunde? Das würde ich auch so gerne lernen Professor!" bittend schaute sie ihn an. "Ich denke ich könnte es."  
  
"Dann versuchen sie die nächsten zwei Wochen dem Unterricht der 3ten Klasse zu folgen, wenn es einigermaßen klappen sollte, reden wir weiter." Antwortete er, nachdem er den tee in die Tassen geschenkt hatte.  
  
Entspannt setzte er sich auf das Sofa und nippte an seinem Tee.  
  
"Professor, helfen Sie mir zu meinem Vater zu finden?" fragte Lucia plötzlich.  
  
Abrupt setzte er sich auf und verschluckte sich an seinem Tee.  
  
"Wie bitte? Sie wollen, dass ich einen Mörder finde?" krächzte er verärgert.  
  
"Ja, so schlimm kann das doch nicht sein, man muss auch verzeihen können. Vergessen Sie doch diesen Dummen-Jungen-Streich! Außerdem wissen Sie genau wie ich, dass es Wurmschwanz war! Ich habe Sie für vernünftiger gehalten!" Frustriert trank sie ihren Tee aus und knallte die Tasse auf den tisch. "Was ist jetzt, helfen Sie mir?"  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken! Jetzt wäre es besser, wenn Sie gehen! Den Plan bekommen Sie morgen!" antwortete er schroff und ging zur Tür um sie raus zu lassen.  
  
"Na dann- bis morgen!" sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Robbyn saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte ins Feuer. Die Anderen waren nach und nach zu Bett gegangen und sie dachte seitdem über ihrem Vater nach, da sie eh nicht schlafen konnte. Kurz entschlossen stand sie auf und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Nachdem sie eine Zeitlang durch die Gänge gelaufen war, blieb sie vor einer Treppe stehen und lehnte sich ans Geländer.  
  
"Na, was machen Sie denn noch hier? Schüler sollten nach 9 Uhr auf ihren Zimmern sein." Fragte eine leise Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Schnell drehte sie sich um, doch als sie ihr Gegenüber erkannte, wich die Anspannung von ihr. "Professor Lupin, ich dachte Sie dürften nicht mehr unterrichten?"  
  
"Nach den Enttäuschungen der letzten Jahre hat sich Dumbledore wieder für mich entschieden. Sie sind eins der drei neuen Mädchen, nicht? Was ist los, dass Sie noch nicht schlafen?"  
  
"Ich konnte nicht. Ich hab über Dad nachgedacht, Sie wissen schon. Ihr bester Freund Tatze. Können Sie mich zu ihm bringen? Ich hab so viele Fragen!"  
  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich etwas wüsste. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zum Turm zurück."  
  
----*----*  
  
"Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie jederzeit zu mir kommen," sagte er, als sie vorm Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren.  
  
"Gottesanbeterin!... Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner Sir!" sagte Robbyn und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
*Erzählt von Mia*  
  
"Also ums einmal so zu sagen: es ist echt scheiße hier! Nur bekloppte Leute hier, irgendein Kerl ist plötzlich unser Vater, auch noch' n Mörder auf der Flucht!" bedrückt saß sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
Draußen funkelten die Sterne am Himmel und nur vereinzelt fielen Regentropfen auf die Erde.  
  
Leise stand Mia auf und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Bibliothek. Nach längerem Suchen fand sie schließlich das dicke alte Buch über die Geschichte von Hogwarts.  
  
Zurück im Schlafsaal setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und begann zu lesen.  
  
----*----*----  
  
so, des wars erstmal wieder..bitte bitte, wir brauchen die reviews!!!!!*knuddel* 


	4. teil4

Also erstemo hallö.  
  
@beckymalfoy: thanx, das du gereviewt hast! *doppelfreu* is na gute Idee mit dem Pairing Robbyn/Draco (das wird vor allem meiner Schwester gefallen *g*); wird aber noch n bissel dauern bis ich das mit reinbringen kann! Schön das die story dir gefällt!!!  
  
Nu aber los!  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Als sich Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen am Slytherintisch umsah, war Lucia nirgends zu sehen. Nachdem er seinen allmorgendlichen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, ging er mit wehendem Umhang zum Gryffindortisch. Verwirrt und teils eingeschüchtert sahen ihn die Schüler an.  
  
"Miss Black", wandte er sich an Robbyn, " Haben Sie Ihre Schwester gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, Professor, aber vielleicht geht es ihr ja nicht so gut. Sie ist sicherlich in ihrem Zimmer."  
  
'Eine Stunde bis zum Unterricht mit den kleinen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws dachte er und begab sich in Richtung Kerker.  
  
Vor den Räumen Lucias stehen geblieben, klopfte er zögernd. Es dauerte einige Minuten und als Snape nochmals klopfen wollte, ertönte von drinnen ein schwaches "Ja!" und kurz darauf öffnete Lucia, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet die Tür. Schwankend hielt sie sich am Türrahmen fest.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"  
  
"Zuerst erklären Sie mir bitte, was mit Ihnen los ist. Sie waren nicht beim Frühstück."  
  
"Kommen Sie doch herein."  
  
Lucia schloss die Tür hinter ihm.  
  
"Mir geht es nicht gut. Wenn ich mich bewege dreht sich alles um mich herum. Ich habe Mühe mein Gleichgewicht zu halten," begann sie und setzte sich in den Sessel.  
  
"Ich werde Poppy runterschicken. Wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen, kommen Sie bitte zum Unterricht."  
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen. "Warten Sie Professor, ich habe noch eine Frage!"  
  
"Was gibt's denn noch?"  
  
Lucia ging zum Bad und holte einen Käfig heraus. In ihm saß eine vollkommen schwarze Eule und flatterte energisch gegen die Gitterstäbe. Sie hatte es anscheinend nicht gern, gefangen in einem Käfig zu sitzen.  
  
"Sie kam heute Nacht durchs Fenster geflattert. Sie hat auch eine Nachricht am Bein, aber mich lässt sie komischerweise nicht an sich heran. Also hab ich sie in den Käfig gepackt - vielleicht können Sie mir helfen?"  
  
Snape öffnete die Tür zum Käfig und streckte seinem linken Arm nach der Eule aus, welche auf einmal richtig zutraulich geworden ist und auf seine Hand springt. Sie streckte ihm das Bein mit dem Brief entgegen. Er nahm den Brief und die Eule flog durchs Fenster.  
  
"Hier bitte!" er reichte Lucia den Brief. Zögernd nahm sie ihn an und brach das Siegel.  
  
Sehr geehrte MissLuciaBlack, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie schon von MIR gehört haben. Ich zumindest habe von Ihrem Talent gehört und Würde Sie gern in meinen Reihen begrüßen. Da Ich weiß, dass Sie keine Möglichkeit haben, nach Hause Zurückzukehren, lege ich Ihnen diesen Weg nahe.  
  
Nehmen Sie Kontakt zu meiner *rechten Hand* auf. Sie wird Sie führen!  
  
"Nein!" stieß sie hervor. Der Zettel entglitt ihren Fingern und sie wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Snape lief auf sie zu und fing sie auf. 'Was kann sie so erschrocken haben?' fragte er sich noch, als er sie zur Couch trug und vorsichtig ablegte. Dann ging er zum Kamin, warf ein grünlich-gelbes Pulver hinein und rief nach der Krankenschwester. Kurz darauf erschien ihr Gesicht in den Flammen.  
  
"Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
"Für mich gar nichts, aber für MissBlack. Sie ist ohnmächtig. Kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich!" brummte er.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief, der unbeachtet auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Er hob ihn auf, faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn durch.  
  
Kreidebleich im Gesicht, stürzte er zur Tür und prallte fast mit Poppy zusammen.  
  
"Mein Gott, Severus, was ist denn los?" fragte sie.  
  
"Kümmere du dich um das Mädchen, ich muss Dumbledore!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beunruhigt klopfte er an Dumbledores Bürotür. Ein leises "Herein!" von drinnen lies ihn eintreten.  
  
"Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte der Direktor erschrocken, als er das bleiche Gesicht seines Freundes sah.  
  
Dieser legte ihm wortlos den schwarzen Brief auf den Tisch. "Das bekam MissBlack heute Nacht per Eule. Sie hat es erst jetzt lesen können, da die Eule sie nicht an sie heran ließ. Sie las sich den Brief durch und fiel in Ohnmacht, was bei dem Inhalt durchaus verständlich ist. Poppy kümmert sich jetzt um sie."  
  
Ruhig schaute Dumbledore ihn an. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
"Es ist nicht gut, seinen Ruf zu ignorieren. Wenn der Lord jemanden als Talent betrachtet, ist er für ihn nützlich und gegen ihn gefährlich. Wenn sie sich gegen ihn entscheidet, wäre sie hier nicht mehr sicher.", begann er.  
  
"Du bist die *rechte Hand*, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja,.es gibt eine Möglichkeit., aber sie ist gefährlich. Sie könnte spionieren, wie ich."  
  
"Nein Severus, wie kommst du auf so etwas - dass können wir ihr nicht zumuten."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie da lieber selbst fragen, oder siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit?"  
  
"Lass es mich überdenken." Ernst blickte er den Tränkemeister an.  
  
"Gut, ich muss zum Unterricht." Mit den Worten verabschiedete er sich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia schlug die Augen auf. "Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Du warst ohnmächtig. Eine ganze Weile." antwortete MmePomfrey. "Sobald es dir wieder besser geht, sollst du zu Professor Snape kommen. In einer halben Stunde beginnt sein Unterricht."  
  
"Ich glaube mir geht's soweit gut" antwortete Lucia und setzte sich auf. Das Schwindelgefühl war weg und es ging ihr besser.  
  
"Gut, dann kann ich dich ja jetzt allein lassen", mit den Worten ging sie hinaus.  
  
Lucia zog sich um und begab sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Sie klopfte und trat gleich darauf ein.  
  
"Da bin ich Professor, ich sollte mich hier melden!"  
  
Er sah kurz auf, wandte sich jedoch gleich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. "Schön, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht." Er wies auf den Papierstapel vor sich. "Wenn Sie das bis morgen durcharbeiten könnten! Es ist das Material für die Unterrichtsstunden morgen."  
  
Sie blickte zuerst auf den Stapel Papier, dann auf Snape, dann wieder auf den Stapel. "Sonst noch etwas, Professor?"  
  
"Ja. Seien Sie heute Abend um 7Uhr beim Direktor. Wir haben etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."  
  
Mit dem Stapel Papier auf dem Arm machte sie sich auf zu ihrem Quartier, welches ja zum Glück nicht weit entfernt war.  
  
'Weshalb soll ich zu Dumbledore?' fragte sie sich noch. Als sie vor der Tür zu ihren Gemächern stehen blieb, wusste sie es. "Der Brief! Snape muss ihn gelesen haben und Dumbledore weiß nun auch Bescheid.", murmelte sie.  
  
Nach dem Passwort, ging sie zum Schreibtisch. Es war eine Menge Arbeit, aber sie arbeitete sich Stück für Stück durch. Er hatte ihr alle nur erdenklichen Tränke aufgeschrieben, ihre Wirkung und Benutzung, Heiltränke, Gifte, Gegengifte und so weiter. Als sie schließlich auf ihre Armbanduhr blickte, war es schon 10Minuten vor 7Uhr. "Mist, jetzt aber los!" Sie machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg zum Direktor.  
  
Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür. Von drinnen tönte "Herein!" und sie öffnete die Tür. Dumbledore und Snape waren schon da.  
  
"Ich hoffe ich bin pünktlich, ich war ganz in die Aufzeichnungen versunken.", begann sie.  
  
"Nun, da Sie nun da sind, können wir ja anfangen.", unterbrach sie Professor Snape ungeduldig.  
  
"Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?", fing nun Dumbledore an.  
  
"Ja. Der Professor, ", sie schaute in Snapes Richtung, " hat den Brief gelesen, den von Tom, hab ich recht?"  
  
"Und was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun, MissBlack?" raunzte Snape sie an.  
  
"Wenn Sie immer noch seine *rechte Hand* sind, werde ich das nächste Mal mit Ihnen zum Treffen kommen, ist doch klar! Ich werde nicht so doof sein und mich dauernd vor Todessern verstecken. Ich könnte spionieren wie Sie, dann wäre ja auch mit dem Ministerium alles klar!"  
  
"Das hat Severus auch schon vorgeschlagen, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, soll es so sein."  
  
Etwas beunruhigt ging Lucia zu ihren Räumen.  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief wie geplant. Lucia sollte Snapes Unterricht im ersten Schuljahr Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff übernehmen. Während sie den Schülern geduldig die Wirkungen und Zusammensetzung der verschiedenen Tränke erklärte, arbeitete Snape im Nebenraum an seinen Forschungen.  
  
Als der praktische Teil des Unterrichts begann, meldete sich ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe.  
  
"Ja, MissPicot?"  
  
"Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen. Warum unterrichten Sie uns und stimmt es, dass Sie die Tochter von dem Mörder Sirius Black sind?"  
  
"Ich assistiere Professor Snape, weil er im Moment selbst mir unaufschiebbaren Dingen zu tun hat. Was die zweite Frage betrifft. Damit haben Sie in fast allen Punkten Recht. Sirius Black ist mein Vater, aber weder ein Verräter noch ein Mörder! Und nun arbeiten Sie bitte an Ihren Tränken weiter!"  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verlief ruhig und fast alle Tränke gelangen. Lucia packte ihre Sachen am Ende der Stunde zusammen. Ein wenig stolz blickte sie die Klasse an. "Und zum nächsten Mal lest ihr Kapitel vier und fünf im Buch durch!"  
  
Nachdem der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, rief Snape nach ihr.  
  
"MissBlack! Sie werden mich heute Abend zum dunklen Lord begleiten. Ich hole Sie um 8Uhr ab. Und ziehen Sie sich etwas Unauffälliges an!"  
  
"Werden die anderen Todesser auch da sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, einige sicher. Sie haben sich übrigens gut geschlagen heute."  
  
"Danke. Dann bis heute Abend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein leises Klopfen ließ Lucia auffahren. Sie warf sich ihren schwarzen Umhang um die Schultern und trat neben Snape auf den Gang. Schnell verließen sie das Schloss und liefen in Richtung Wald. Es war bereits dunkel, nur der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in sein Silbernes Licht.  
  
Als Snape an einer Lichtung angekommen war, nahm er Lucia an der Hand und apparierte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich in einer großen Halle. Voldemort saß auf einem thronartigen Stuhl in der Mitte des Saals, sonst war niemand anwesend.  
  
"Ah, mein Giftmischer, " zischte er mit beinah freundlichem Ton", und du hast mir ja die junge MissBlack mitgebracht. Schön, dass Ihr Euch so schnell entschieden habt. Warum?" fragte er an Lucia gewandt.  
  
"Nun Monsieur", begann sie, " aus zwei Gründen. Ich habe einige Fragen an Euch, die sich für mich aus den Büchern ergaben. Und", sie drehte sich zu Snape, " ich habe vor noch etwas zu leben!"  
  
"Severus, ich habe eine neue Herausforderung für dich", er reichte ihm einen ziemlich alten Zettel, " es dürfte dich eine Weile beschäftigen. Lass uns allein!"  
  
Snape wandte einen besorgten Blick zu Lucia, kurz darauf war sein Gesicht wieder emotionslos und er verließ die Halle.  
  
"Und nun zu dir", das Lächeln wirkte gruselig bei dem entstellten Gesicht, "du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich rufen ließ?", ohne jedoch auf ihre Antwort zu warten fuhr er fort. " Du kannst mich wieder zu dem machen, was ich einst war. Ein Mann, dem man ins Gesicht sehen kann."  
  
"Und wie? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern jemals solche Kräfte gehabt zu haben."  
  
Der Lord lehnte sich zurück. "Lass es mir dir erzählen.Die Familie der Blacks war immer schon angesehen und verehrt. Und sie waren Reinblüter. Sirius Black schließlich heiratete eine Hexe, jedoch war sie zur Hälfte mit den berühmten Medikus-Zauberern aus Russland verwandt. Sie verfügte über erstaunliche Heilkräfte.", erzählte der Lord langsam. "Das heißt wiederum, dass der oder die Erstgeborene ihrer Kinder ebensolche Kräfte hat. Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Und ich will, dass du mich heilst!"  
  
"Ach, und was wenn ich nicht will?", fragte sie unverblümt.  
  
Voldemorts Gesicht erstarrte zu einer Maske, verkrampft hielt er sich an der Lehne seines Throns fest. "Das wirst du nicht wagen!"  
  
"Nein, ich denke ich werde dir helfen, wenn du mir hilfst, Tom Riddle! Ich denke, das ist es wert!"  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!", sagte sie. "Lebend!"  
  
"Ach?! Ich hörte schon davon, dass du Rache üben willst. Ich dachte allerdings nicht, dass du es ernst meinst."  
  
"Natürlich meine ich ernst, was ich sage!", entrüstet sag sie ihn an. "Ich bekomme Wurmschwanz und heile dich dafür!"  
  
"Gut, einverstanden. Ich werde dich jetzt zu eine der meinen machen. Komm her! Ich möchte, dass du mein Zeichen trägst!"  
  
Lucia trat zu ihm vor und blieb dicht vor dem Lord stehen.  
  
Tbc. 


	5. AN authors note

A/N: also erstmo zwischendurch was! Was soll ich mit Mia und Robbyn machen? Meine Ideen betreffen im Moment nur Lucia, Voldi & Snape.;( HELFT MIR!!!!  
  
@Robbyn: thx, kleine *gg*. Ja, du kriegst ja noch dein Pulver.aber später.oder soll ich Draco zum Dealer machen *warn Witz*!  
  
@Beckymalfoy: manchmal ist es schwer das Kap. noch zu verlängern.ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich die story am Anfang mit meiner Schwester zusammen geschrieben, sie einen teil ich einen, das hat sich also ausgeglichen.jetz hängts an mir.und ich weiß im Moment nicht was ich mit Mia &Robbyn machen soll. *grübel* !  
  
also bis demnächst! 


	6. teil5 a

A/N: Alle Charas gehören J.K.R. außer Lucia, Mia & Robbyn Black! Ich verkauf das hier nicht. verdien also kein Geld! Gut, det wars. und jetzt?! LESEN & bitte reviewen. (Ich brauch eure Meinung echt!)  
  
Thx an Beckymalfoy, Pe, Robbyn..*g*  
  
..............I'M PROUDLY PRESENT YOU...  
  
.......CHAPTER 5 OF "WELTENSPRUNG" .......  
  
................ENJOY READING; NOW!!!!.................  
  
Kapitel 5 erste Hälfte  
  
Robbyn  
  
Es war schon einige Tage her, seit sie Lucia das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Sie war jetzt fast ausschließlich bei Snape zu finden und dort ging Robbyn nur hin, wenn sie unbedingt musste!  
  
"Hey Robbyn, du bist noch wach?" Hermine stand im Türrahmen und hatte gerade bemerkt, dass Robbyn sie von Ihrem Bett aus beobachtete. "Wartest du auf etwas?"  
  
"Wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin, Herm?"  
  
"Harry und Ron haben einen neuen gang gefunden, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mitten im Verbotenen Wald endet. Wir wollen herausfinden, was dort ist.", erklärte sie.  
  
"Ach so. Ich konnte noch nicht schlafen, ich erwarte noch Post." Robbyn nahm sich eins der Bücher und lief wieder zurück zum Bett. Hermine aber war schon weg. Erleichtert ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen am Fenster links neben ihr. Es war die Eule. Schnell machte sie das Fenster auf und ließ sie herein. Es war ein kleines Päckchen am Fuß der Eule, die sie nun leise anfiepte. Robbyn gab ihr einen Keks. "Es wurde Zeit das du kommst."  
  
Sie hörte Schritte auf das Zimmer zukommen und versteckte das Päckchen schnell unter der Matratze ihres Bettes. Die drei Herumstreuner waren anscheinend erwischt worden, oder schon wieder da. Das ging aber schnell! Robbyn löschte das Licht und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.  
  
Hermine öffnete die Tür, darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen. Schnell war auch sie eingeschlafen.  
  
+++  
  
Lucia  
  
Kurze Zeit später befand sich Lucia mit Snape auf dem Rückweg nach Hogwarts.  
  
"Was wollte der Meister von Ihnen?", fragte Snape, als sie den Weg nach Hogwarts einschlugen.  
  
Es verstrichen einige Minuten ehe Lucia ihm antwortete. "Er will sein früheres Aussehen zurück, und ich soll ihn heilen", sagte sie emotionslos.  
  
"Und woher will er wissen, dass Sie das überhaupt können?"  
  
"Er weiß es eben. Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich im Moment nicht darüber reden will!"  
  
"Werden Sie es tun?", fragte er trotzdem.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ihn helfen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich bei den Treffen nicht immer einem rotäugigen Monster gegenüber stehen möchte. Und weil ich meinen Vater aus den Klauen des Ministeriums befreien will!", erwiderte sie brüsk. "Was stand auf dem Zettel?"  
  
"Ein Rezept."  
  
"Und wofür?"  
  
"Das soll ich herausfinden. Oder besser gesagt: er will es herausfinden durch *Versuchskaninchen*!"  
  
Schweigend gingen sie den Rest des Weges bis zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieser saß noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch, blickte aber auf, als die beiden eintraten.  
  
"Setzt euch.", sagte er freundlich.  
  
Alle drei nahmen Platz vorm Kamin. Lucia starrte in das munter prasselnde Feuer.  
  
"Nein Albus, es gibt nix Neues. Wir waren nur zu zweit dort, doch die meiste Zeit hat der Lord ohnehin mit MissBlack verbracht." , begann Snape.  
  
"Trinkt erst mal euren Tee. Alles Ok mit Ihnen Lucia?" , besorgt blickte der alte Mann sie an. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, doch nun drehte sie sich in Dumbledores Richtung.  
  
"Er sah mal richtig gut aus, nicht?" fragend schaute sie ihn an.  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Voldemort, als er sich noch Tom Riddle nannte!" Nachdenklich schaute sie wieder in die Flammen. Snape schaute sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Ja. Da hast du gar nicht so Unrecht. Aber wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Ich,.", begann sie stockend mit einem Seitenblick zu Snape.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Nichts. Nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist, was ich mit Voldemort vereinbart habe. Ich bekomme Peter Pettigrew vom ihm. Dann kann ich dem Ministerium beweisen, dass mein Vater unschuldig ist."  
  
Jetzt war es wohl an Snape, sie mit offenem Mund anzustarren.  
  
"Und was bezahlen Sie ihm dafür? Der Lord verschenkt nichts!"  
  
"Nun,.ich gebe ihm sein damaliges Aussehen zurück. Obwohl ich im Moment selbst noch nicht glaube, dass ich es schaffe. Und ich muss für ihn jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen.", endete sie.  
  
"Severus, bitte lass uns allein. Du hast sicher auch genug für heute."  
  
Snape nickte Lucia und dem Direktor knapp zu und verließ das Büro.  
  
"Also, was wolltest du vorhin sagen? Wolltest du doch, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Sie haben Recht, Professor. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie Snape reagieren würde, ich weiß ja auch nicht wie Sie reagieren werden, aber ich vertraue Ihnen.", begann sie.  
  
"Vielleicht möchtest du noch etwas Tee?"  
  
"Ja, gern. Danke! Der Lord hat mich heute in seine Reihen aufgenommen." Sie stockte. "Doch ich habe kein Zeichen auf dem Arm.", ernst blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ja aber wie ruft er dich denn dann?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.  
  
Vom Feuer her kam ein Pfeifton.  
  
"Ah, der Tee!" Er stand auf, nahm ihn vom Feuer und schenkte beiden ein. Lucia blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.  
  
"Sie kennen Tom. Wie ist er so gewesen?"  
  
"Du fragst mich Sachen Lucia. Warum willst du das denn alles wissen? Aber gut. Zu meiner zeit, als ich ihn unterrichtete, war er ein ehrgeiziger, mutiger und eigentlich recht angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Dann jedoch wurde er machtgierig und diese Gier machte ihn zu dem, was er heute ist. Ein Monster."  
  
"Er tut mir leid", Dumbledore schaute sie verständnislos an. "Aber er ist eine Gefahr für die gesamte Welt."  
  
Sie trank ihren Tee langsam. "Wenn ich Wurmschwanz habe, ist mein Vater frei. Und Tom wird wieder so aussehen wie früher. Vielleicht auch charakterlich." "Also Lucia, ich würde sagen, du gehst lieber zu Bett, es war ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Danke, dass ihr beide noch hier wart."  
  
+++  
  
A/N: sodela, das war der erste teil des 5ten chappies. hat's euch gefallen? Wie wird's weiter gehen? Wo hat Lucia ihre Tätowierung? Und was ist in dem Päckchen von Robbyn? Erfahrt ihr alles beim nächsten Upload. Voraussichtlich next week!  
  
@all die das hier lesen! Ich würde mich echt über n kleinen Komment freuen *bittendschau* 


	7. teil5 b

Hallo, da bin ich. Mit dem zweiten Teil des 5ten Chappis für euch! Ich hoffe euch hat's bis jetzt gefallen und es war spannend genug!?  
  
@Paige007: cool, eine neue Leserin! *willkommensknuddel*  
  
@Pe: wunderbar, dass du die Story noch liest! *g* es wäre doof, wenn Voldi sie einfach gehen ließe.ich kann Lucia nicht einfach sterben lassen.aber das erfährst du eh erst im Teil 5c (ich bin gemein *g*)  
  
@Laeticia-chan: hallihallö *knuddel* danke danke für das Review!!schön dass dir die Story gefällt. Wird auch bald mo weiter schreiben. Wie versprochen hab ich dich mit reingebracht...Find bestimmt auch noch ne Idee für Mia...*wollt sie mal n bissel unter die Leutis bringen* *fg*  
  
@Robbyn: weiterlesen, Schwesterherz!!!*fg*  
  
@Beckymalfoy: ich dachte ehrlich gesagt immer, dass das dunkle Mal am Linken Unterarm ist...*grübel* egal, bei mir isses Links! *g*  
  
Disclaimer: nix ist mir. Alles JKR. So. Punkt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Achja. Lucia, Robbyn, Mia und Laeticia is mein. *g* so. das ist ein Zwischenkapitel...so zur Auflockerung. Ist auch net so lange. Sorry!  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
+*+*+I'm proudly present the+*+*+  
+*+*second part of the 5th chap.+*+*+  
*+*to you!*+*  
*+*+*+*  
*+*  
  
Kapitel 5 /b  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Lucia unterrichtete weiter die Erstklässler während sich Snape dem Rezept Voldemorts widmete. Auch von Dumbledore kamen keine weiteren Fragen.  
  
Es war Mittagszeit, als sich Mia, Robbyn und Lucia gemeinsam an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzten.  
  
"Mia, wie geht es dir? Kommst du zurecht?" fragte Robbyn besorgt, als sie bemerkte, dass Mia mit dem Besteck nur im Essen herum stocherte.  
  
"Ja, es geht schon.", antwortete sie knapp.  
  
Es war Zeit für die Post. Kurz darauf flogen Dutzende Eulen, kleine und große, in die Halle und ließen ihr Gut vor den Schülern fallen. Vor Robbyn landete ein kleines weißes Päckchen.  
  
"Was ist da drin, Robbyn?", fragte Hermine, die neben ihr saß.  
  
'Ein bisschen zu neugierig.', dachte sich Robbyn. "Zeig ich dir nachher, Herm!"  
  
"Mia, bist du mir noch böse, wegen der Haarfarbe?", fragte nun Lucia.  
  
Mia schaute auf. "Nein. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wollte sie nie Pink haben, aber egal." Sie stand auf und lief zum Ausgang. Raus aus dem Getümmel. Da stand jemand. genau in ihrem Weg. Sie lief weiter. Die Person bewegte sich nicht. Doch Mia wollte weiter. Sie machte einen Schritt nach rechts. Die Person auch. Dasselbe passierte auf der anderen Seite. "O.k., wer auch immer du bist! Lass mich durch, ich hab keine Zeit für Spielchen." Mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen funkelte sie ihr Gegenüber an.  
  
"Und was passiert, wenn ich dich nicht vorbei lassen will?", kam die Antwort im Flüsterton.  
  
"Dann,.dann..ach was weiß ich denn. Du wirst es auf jeden Fall bereuen!" konterte Mia.  
  
"Ich bin Laeticia Lupow, auch in Hufflepuff. Du bist mir schon von Anfang an aufgefallen.", begann sie.  
  
"Ach. Du mir nicht. Tut mir leid. Ich hab heute echt schlechte Laune."  
  
"Aber Warum?"  
  
"Na ja, ganz einfach: ich und meine Schwestern versuchen meinen Vater zu finden! Und hier weiß plötzlich keiner von nix. Und das wurmt mich. Ich dachte es hilft mir mal jemand."  
  
"Ich würde dir helfen. Ach ja, neben wem pennst du eigentlich im Schlafsaal?"  
  
"Tatjana Bones, sie ist langweilig. Sagt nie was und es kommt mir vor als ob alle anderen Angst vor mir haben."  
  
"Du kannst bei mir schlafen. Es ist noch ein Bett frei.", sagte Laeticia. "Wo wolltest du eben eigentlich so schnell hin?"  
  
"Raus. Einfach nur raus hier und weg von all den Spinnern. Ich will nach hause...", Mia setzte sich ins feuchte Gras. "ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll."  
  
"Lass uns doch mal gemeinsam etwas unternehmen, dann kommst du auf andere Gedanken.", versuchte Laeticia sie aufzumuntern. "Hast du schon das Neuste gehört? Da unterrichtet jetzt ein Mädchen die Erstklässler in Zaubertränke. Die Kinder sind so was von froh, dass sie nicht bei Snape haben."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß. Das ist meine Schwester. Sie assistiert Professor Snape.", gab Mia gelangweilt zurück.  
  
Erstaunt blickte Laeticia sie an. "Und du meinst wirklich, dass Sirius Black kein Mörder und Verbrecher ist?", fragte sie unsicher.  
  
"In dem Punkt glaube ich dem Direktor. Ich wusste ja nix von dieser Welt. Meine werten Schwestern haben ja Bücher und Geschichten drüber gelesen."  
  
"Und, wie gefällt es dir hier?"  
  
"Nya, es gibt ja im Grunde nix daran auszusetzen. Mittlerweile glaube ich auch, dass es Zauberei gibt..."  
  
"Was? Du dachtest vorher, dass es uns überhaupt nicht gibt????", ungläubig musterte Laeticia sie.  
  
"Ja, genau das dachte ich. Doch jetzt ist das anders. Ich geh jetzt rein, ich muss noch zum Unterricht."  
  
"Warte, ich doch auch. Wir können doch zusammen hingehen. Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich glaube Verwandlung mit den Ravenclaws. Lass uns lieber beeilen, sonst verpassen wir noch den Anfang." schnell schritten sie auf die Schule zu und schafften es gerade noch vor Professor McGonnagal den Raum zu betreten.  
  
"Liebe Schüler. Wir wollen heute versuchen die Tiere vor uns in Bücher verwandeln. Und das geht so." Sie hob ihrem Zauberstab, schlenkerte ihn herum und sprach "Divinae Librea" (A/N: is ausgedacht, kann kein Latein). Und schon verwandelte sich die Maus vor ihr in ein Dickes altes Buch. "Und jetzt, versucht ihr es selbst. Wer es als erstes geschafft hat, bekommt 10Punkte für sein Haus."  
  
Mia blickte herüber zu Laeticia, deren Sperling aufgeregt hin und herhüpfte. Sie schaute auf ihr eigenes Tier, ein Igel. Sie ahmte die Zauberstab-Bewegung der Lehrerin nach und sprach den Spruch. Beim dritten Versuch veränderte sich Form und Gestalt des Igels und er wurde zum Buch. Ein ziemlich kleines Buch um genau zu sein. "Is ja süß!" sagte Laeticia, als sie Mias Fabrikat sah.  
  
"MissBlack! Sie haben es als Erste geschafft. 10 Punkte für Hufflepuff!", gutmütig blickte sie der Professor an.  
  
+++  
  
*im Turm der Gryffindors*  
  
"Na los, sag uns doch endlich, was du in dem Päckchen bekommen hast, Robbyn!", drängten sie Ron, Harry und Hermine.  
  
"Nö!", protestierte Robbyn. "Ganz allein meins!"  
  
"Aber du hast zum Frühstück gesagt, dass dus mir verrätst.", meinte nun Hermine.  
  
"O.k. Wenn ihr mich das nächste Mal auf eure Streifzüge mitnehmt?", versuchte Robbyn zu verhandeln.  
  
Harry und die anderen zwei sahen sie erstaunt an. "Ich dachte, du hältst nicht viel davon, Regeln zu brechen?"  
  
"Naja, ich finde es sind doch wohl eher *Richtlinien*!"  
  
"Gut. Einverstanden. Jetzt verrat 's uns aber endlich!"  
  
Robbyn zog die kleine Schachtel aus ihrem Umhang und legte sie auf den Tisch. Neugierig schauten die Drei sie an. "Nun mach es schon auf!"  
  
Robbyn zog das Band ab und packte das Paket aus. Unter der Papierhülle kamen mehrere Plastiktütchen mit einem weißen Pulver zum Vorschein. Robbyn nahm eins von ihnen in die Hand. "Das," sagte sie, "Ist die Lösung für all eure Probleme!"  
  
"Und was ist es genau?", fragte Ron.  
  
+++  
A/N: s war kurz, Story. Hoffe euch hat's trotzdem gefallen. Der nächste Teil wird wieder länger...ich hoffe immer noch auf ein paar Reviews! *g*  
bis bald...ach ja, bevor ich's vergess'...wird jetzt versuchen immer  
Mittwochs upzudaten, da ich von der Schul aus nur da ins Netz  
kann...*knuddel* Lucia  
  
*+*+*+Werbung +*+*+* *sonst kriege ich Schläge* Also Empfehlung: "Der Fluch des Labdakos" von  
Robbyn...echt lesenswert! *g*  
*+*+*+Werbung Ende +*+*+* 


	8. teil5 c

Hallo. Da bin ich wieder mit dem letzten Teil von Kapitel 5! Jetzt sind meine Ferien vorbei, also wird das nächste update wohl etwas länger dauern als sonst...Sorry, aber die Schule ist schließlich auch wichtig...! Und, ich habe absolut nichts gegen Reviews. Ja, ich finde sie sogar toll! Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein *Teenie*, wenn ich eins bekomme! Dann hat sich die Arbeit wenigstens gelohnt!  
  
@Rovena: auch an dich ein *willkommensknuddel*! Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es gerade gut, wenn mir jemand sagt, was ich besser machen könnte. Klar an der FF ist nicht alles perfekt (is auch meine erste + schreibe sie ja jetzt allein, meine Schwester ist ausgestiegen)...zu Voldi: ich musste ihn gleich am Anfang mit reinbringen, da er eine etwas größere Rolle übernehmen wird. Also das die drei Zaubern können ist klar, wegen der Verwandtschaft. Denk ich. Hab ich ja auch erklärt. Warum sie ausgerechnet durch dem Silentio- Charm nach Hogwarts kommen? - naja, die Möglichkeit gabs noch nicht, ist doch mal was neues. Und ehrlich gesagt: hab hier keine Ahnung was °MarySue° auch nur annäherungsweise bedeutet...daher kann ich auch keine Vergleiche ziehen. Sorry! Danke für deine Kritik, ich hoffe du bleibst mir weiterhin erhalten.! (ach ja, bin ein SSnape- & TomRiddle - Fan, nicht wundern wegen dem vielen Slytherin...)  
  
@Pe: hallihallo, da bist du ja wieder...jo, hab den Fluch der Karibik 4x geschaut.. ist wohl etwas hängengeblieben...*g* weißes Pulver: Robbyn selbst hat mir den Vorschlag gemacht...bezüglich ihrer Figur...lass dich überraschen...!(vielleicht trifft man sich ja mal im ARO-Chat)  
  
*+*+*Part 'C' from chapter five of *+*+*  
*+*+'Weltensprung' presented by +*+*  
*+*+*Lucia Black !!!*+*+*  
  
Langsam wurde es Winter. Die Bäume hatten schon lange keine Blätter mehr und immer häufiger hingen Hogwarts Ländereien voll mit Nebelschwaden. Geschneit hatte es noch nicht, aber kalt war es geworden. Außerdem wusste man nie, was passiert, wenn Mia's Gemüt mal wieder explodierte.  
  
Dann kam der Tag, der Lucias Leben für immer verändern sollte.  
  
Lucia  
  
Wieder eine Stunde Assistenz bei Ihm, Professor Snape. Heute sollte ich zum ersten Mal im Unterricht der Drittklässler helfen. Es verlief auch soweit alles gut. Die Schüler hatten sowieso nur praktisch zu tun heute und so beantwortete ich nur hier und da ein paar fragen zu dem Trank, während Snape durch die Reihen ging und kontrollierte. Plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung kippte der Kessel des Schülers um, an dessen Bank Snape gerade stand und das noch nicht fertige Gebräu ergoss sich über seine Robe. Verdutzt schaute Snape den Schüler an, bevor er "30Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw!" donnerte. Kam es mir nur so vor, oder fing er an zu Schwanken? Nein, ich irrte mich nicht. Verkrampft hielt er sich an der Tischkante fest. So schnell es ging, lief ich zu ihm, um ihn zu stützen. Erst als ich wenige Meter vor ihm war, bemerkte ich die klaffende Fleischwunde auf der rechten Seite seines Körpers. 'Er muss so schnell wie möglich zu Mme Pomfrey!', dachte ich und stürzte auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um seine Taille, wohl bedacht, die Wunde nicht zu berühren.  
  
"Komm, du brauchst einen Arzt.", sagte ich leise zu ihm. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich in diesem Moment zum *du* überging. Er jedoch sagte nichts und stützte sich auf mich. 'Er muss wahnsinnige Schmerzen haben!', dachte ich mir. "Die Stunde ist beendet!", rief ich der verdutzten Klasse mit kalter Stimme zu, "Räumt hier auf und lest zur nächsten Stunde Kapitel 3 im Buch durch!"  
  
Schnell lief ich mit Snape den Gang entlang. "Zu meinen Privatgemächern.", bat er. 'Natürlich, er hasste ja den Krankenflügel.', fiel mir ein.  
  
"O.k.", entgegnete ich und bog den nächsten Gang links ein. Als ich es endlich bis zur Tür seiner Räume geschafft hatte, murmelte ich schnell das Passwort und führte den Professor zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sich hin und ich begann seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. Beunruhigt legte er seine Hand auf die meine, um mir Einhalt zu gebieten. "Nicht.", sagte er.  
  
"Lass es mich ansehen.", bat ich und wurde kurz darauf rot, als ich bemerkte, dass ich ihn duzte. Ein knappes Nicken erteilte mir die benötigte Erlaubnis und ich fuhr fort sein Gewand zu öffnen. Genauso verfuhr ich mit dem schwarz-seidenen Hemd darunter. Erschrocken hielt ich inne, als ich die Wunde richtig sah.  
  
"Ich hole Poppy!", und ich war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als er mich am Handgelenk festhielt.  
  
"Nein!", stieß er hervor," ich möchte, dass du es versuchst! Ich weiß, dass du die Kraft dazu hast." Er sah mich fast flehend an (A/N: wie kann Snape flehend schauen? *aahhhh*) 'Wusste er etwas? Über die Blacks? Und was?', fragte ich mich. 'Das war nicht der Snape, den alle kennen, das ist der Wahre!', dachte ich mir und war entschlossen, ihm zu helfen. Nur wie?  
  
"Sag mir was ich tun soll!", sagte ich und sah ihn an.  
  
"Halte deine Hände über meine Wunde und konzentrier dich!", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor. Zögernd hielt ich meine Hände über die Wunde und konzentrierte mich auf die Heilung. Erst passierte gar nichts und ich wollte schon aufgeben, als plötzlich ein bläuliches Licht von meinen Händen ausging. Es erreichte Snapes Wunde und färbte sich dunkelrot. Ich spürte wie ernst die Lage war und konzentrierte mich noch stärker. Da! Die Wunde begann sich langsam zu schließen. Als sie vollständig beseitigt war, blieb nur ein Fleck hellerer Haut zurück. Erschöpft ließ ich die Hände sinken.  
  
"Ich habs geschafft", freudig schaute ich Ihn an, doch ich erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
+++  
  
Laeticia saß über den Tisch gebeugt, tief in Gedanken versunken an einem der Tische im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum. Drei Rollen Pergament sollten sie vollschreiben. Über die richtige Deutung von Teesatz, Kaffeesatz und deren Unterschiede. Es war echt zum Kotzen. Wahrsagen! "Wie weit bist du?", fragte sie Hannah, die gegenüber von ihr saß.  
  
"Gerade mal eine halbe Rolle hab ich bis jetzt. Das Thema ist ja auch voll uninteressant. Ich glaub ich wähle das Fach ab. Ich wüsste nicht, was es mir bringen sollte. Jedes Mal langewile ich mich zu Tode!"  
  
"Ich auch. Aber nicht nur in Wahrsagen.", warf Mia ein, "Sämtliches stinkt mir hier. Vor allem der Punktabzug von vorhin."  
  
Sie und Hannah hatten sich in Zauberkunst über Flitwicks Frisur lustig gemacht und dafür 20Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Und es war schon selten, wenn Professor Flitwick Punkte abzog.  
  
"Ja, genau. Das war völlig ungerechtfertigt.", empörte sich nun auch Hannah.  
  
°Tempus°, murmelte Laeticia und vor ihr erschien eine Uhr. Es war bereits Zeit für das Abendbrot.  
  
"Leute, wir sollten langsam mal gehen. Ich hab Hunger."  
  
Den anderen ging es nicht anders und so liefen sie schnell zur großen Halle.  
  
+++  
  
Lucia  
  
Verzweifelt legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Ja, er lebte noch. Ganz schwach verspürte ich seinen Herzschlag. Ich wollte warten, bis er aufwachte. Also kniete ich mich neben sein Bett auf den weichen Vorleger und beobachtete ihn. Irgendwann muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich vernahm ich eine Bewegung. Erschrocken nahm ich wahr, wie seine Hand mir die verstruwelten Haare aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
  
"Sie waren die ganze Zeit hier, MissBlack?", fragend sah er mich an. "Warum?"  
  
"Ich wollte sicher sein, dass es Ihnen gut geht."  
  
"Nun, das tut es.", antwortete er und wollte aufstehen, verzog jedoch schmerzvoll das Gesicht und blickte an sich herab.  
  
"Ich denke Sie sollten sich noch etwas ausruhen, Professor."  
  
Er sank zurück in die weichen Kissen. "Soll ich gehen?", fragte ich.  
  
"Es wäre nett von Ihnen, aber beantworten Sie mir vorher die Frage, warum Sie mich geduzt haben!"  
  
"Das kann ich nicht, Professor!", antwortete ich ihm.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
Es entstand eine Pause. Gerade als ich zum antworten ansetzen wollte, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür. Ich ging hin und öffnete. Davor stand Mme Pomfrey, die sofort eintrat.  
  
"WARUM MUSS ERST EINEM SCHÜLER HERAUSRUTSCHEN, DASS IHNEN ETWAS ZUGESTOßEN IST, SEVERUS?", schrie sie.  
  
"Poppy,...", begann er.  
  
"WOZU BIN ICH HIER ÜBERHAUPT TÄTIG; WENN MEINE PATIENTEN ES VORZIEHEN SICH VON IRGENDWELCHEN DAHERGELAUFENEN LEUTEN HEILEN ZU LASSEN?"  
  
"Jetzt hör mir zu Poppy!", sagte Snape bedrohlich leise. "Ich wusste, dass MissBlack über Heilkräfte verfügt, die meiner Wunde gewachsen sind. Ich hielt es nicht für notwendig, Sie zu informieren."  
  
"UND ES WAR VERDAMMT VERANTWORTUNGSLOS VON IHNEN!", wandte sie sich nun an mich. "ES HÄTTE SCHIEF GEHEN KÖNNEN!!! HABEN SIE NICHT DARAN GEDACHT???"  
  
"Doch schon, aber...", begann ich.  
  
Poppy blickte uns noch einmal böse an und lief dann zu Snape herüber. Nachdem sie ihn kurz untersucht hatte, wandte sie sich wiederum an mich.  
  
"Dafür haben Sie es ganz gut gemacht.", lobte sie mich." Ich halte es trotzdem für besser, das nächste Mal informiert zu werden. Und zwar pünktlich!  
  
Und damit verließ sie den Raum. Ich wollte mich ihr anschließen, aber Snape hielt mich zurück. "Sie haben vergessen mir zu antworten."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir.", und damit verließ auch ich nun endgültig den Raum.  
  
+++ Robbyn  
  
"Ja, was ist das, Robbyn?", fragte nun auch Harry.  
  
"Aspirin. Medizin deines Lebens. Von Bayer!", kam prompt die Antwort von Robbyn.  
  
"Bayer?"  
  
"Ne Muggelfirma. Ziemlich bekannt. Das,", sie hielt das Tütchen hoch," ist eigentlich nur in Tablettenform zu kriegen. Hilft hauptsächlich gegen Kopfweh, aber ist auch gut gegen n Haufen andre Sachen. Vermischt mit ein wenig Arsen gibt's dir voll die Dröhnung!"  
  
"Aber Arsen ist ein tödliches Gift.", warf Hermine nun ein.  
  
"Mit Aspirin vermischt im richtigen Verhältnis ergibt es ein ultimatives Erlebnis bei der Einnahme."  
  
"Wie wirkt es?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Das kommt drauf an wie oft du es einnimmst. Bei seltenem Gebrauch wirkt es als Aphrodisiakum, ein wenig benebelnd und vermittelt ein Hochgefühl. Der Körper bildet verstärkt Glückshormone und dementsprechend fühlst du dich.", lächelnd schaute Robbyn die andren an.  
  
"Und was passiert, wenn man es öfter einnimmt?"  
  
"Wenn man verstärkt Gebrauch davon macht, wird man süchtig. Die falsche Dosierung jedoch kann über Übelkeit, Bauchweh, Krämpfe bis hin zum Tode führen. Und der den das erwischt, der hat echt wenig zu lachen."  
  
"Wir könnten es verkaufen. Hier an der Schule!", schlug Ron vor, der anscheinend Profit gewittert hatte.  
  
"Darüber könnten wir echt mal nachdenken. Aber später. Ich geh jetzt was essen. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Harry.  
  
+++  
  
Lucia  
  
Nur von Ferne vernahm ich das leise Klopfen an meiner Tür. Langsam und immer noch in Gedanken stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor mir stand Snape, mit einem leicht zum Lächeln verzogenen Mund.  
  
"Wie wär es mit Abendessen? Sie sind doch sicherlich hungrig."  
  
"Sollten Sie nicht im Bett bleiben?"  
  
"Gerade Sie müssten wissen, dass ich mich selten an solche Anweisungen halte."  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen überhaupt, Professor?"  
  
"Gut. Was haben Sie denn gedacht? Stände ich sonst hier? Nun kommen Sie schon." Mit den Worten blickte er mich abwartend an, drehte sich um und machte einige Schritte in Richtung der Großen Halle. Ich verschloss die Tür und gesellte mich an seine Seite.  
  
"Wollen Sie heute nicht mit am Lehrertisch sitzen?", fragte er mich nach ein paar Minuten..  
  
Dumbledore hatte mir diesen Vorschlag gemacht, als ich anfing mit Snape zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich hatte abgelehnt...Aber nun? Ich nickte ihm zu. "Ja, das würde ich gern."  
  
Gemeinsam betraten wir die große Halle und schritte auf den Lehrertisch zu. Neugierig drehten sich die Schüler um und fingen an zu tuscheln. Ich setzte mich zwischen Professor Lupin und Snape.  
  
"Guten Abend Lucia, gesellen Sie sich nun endlich zu uns?"  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte. Vor uns erschien das Abendessen. Hungrig meldete sich mein Magen, indem er anfing zu knurren. Ich spürte die Blicke meiner Tischnachbarn auf mir und wurde rot. Peinlich! Schnell schlug ich mir den Teller voll und begann zu essen, die amüsierten Blicke von Snape und Lupin ignorierend.  
  
"Haben Sie beide Lust mich am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten?", fragte ich, als ich zuende gekaut hatte.  
  
"Tut mit leid, da hab ich schon etwas vor. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?", entschuldigend blickte Professor Lupin mich an.  
  
"Was ist mit Ihnen Professor Snape?"  
  
"Ich überlegs mir, ok? Bis dahin kann noch viel passieren." Abrupt stand er plötzlich auf, die rechte Hand an seinem linken Unterarm gepresst. "Ich muss los.", raunte er mir noch zu, bevor er schnell die Große Halle verließ.  
  
---tbc---  
  
so. det wors. Das 5te Kapitel ist endlich zuende. War ja auch lang genug. Ich mach jetzt erst mal eine kreative Schaffenspause - im Ernst - ich hab im Moment viel zu tun in meiner Ausbildung. Vielleicht schaff ich es alle 2 Wochen upzudaten...( Reviewt mir fleißig- ich freu mich immer...auch über Kritik...bin ja auch kein meister! Bye LuciaBlack 


End file.
